


После

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: 10th Kingdom
Genre: Domestic, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Микрозарисовки на тему "три дня после хэппи-энда".</p>
            </blockquote>





	После

***

Иногда открытый огонь напоминает Волку о предназначавшемся ему костре, а в аппетитном аромате жареного мяса чудится запах его собственной плоти. В таких случаях он быстро отводит глаза и считает до десяти.  
Вирджиния думает, что он просто боится обжечься.

***

Вирджиния так и не смогла объяснить Волку смысл Рождества. Наверное, потому что для этого нужно объяснять весь смысл христианства, а она и сама не вполне его понимает.  
Но он запомнил главное - подарки, всем и побольше.

***

В их доме есть только одно зеркало. Совсем небольшое.

***

\- Ты будешь лучшей матерью в мире, - убеждает её Волк.  
А потом бабушка невзначай роняет "ты просто копия своей матери", и Вирджинии хочется утопиться.

***

Принц возмущается - мол, обязательно нужно было заводить именно ретривера и называть его именно Уэндел? Вирджиния, с трудом пряча улыбку, убеждает его, что имя выбрал их сын. Безо всякого умысла.  
"Ага, конечно", - думает Волк, с умилением глядя на юного Льюиса, пытающегося оседлать своего любимца.

***

Бабушка так и не пришла на их свадьбу. Похоже, она всё-таки не до конца поверила в историю с чокнутым братом-близнецом.

***

Никто из соседей даже представить не может, для чего им на самом деле нужны свинцовые решётки на подвальных окошках. Про свинцовую же дверь они не знают.

***

Когда она впервые защёлкивает кольцо наручника у него на запястье, Волк вдруг хватает её за руку.  
\- Пообещай, что никогда не позволишь мне убить тебя.  
Вирджиния нерешительно кивает.  
Сдержать слово оказывается не так уж просто. 


End file.
